Cuando la noche llega
by Marianelabm
Summary: Un fantasma enamorado esta en la ciudad, una chica que no le teme a los fantasmas descubrira que lo ama mas de lo que deveria,lo que ocurre es que NO ES el fantasma ni la chica que nosostros pensamos que es. se acerca el final de la historia!
1. Enamora2

EL AMOR DE UN FANTASMA

**EL AMOR DE UN FANTASMA**

**Hola..!! **

**espero que esten bien! este fic lo escribi hace como un año en mi libreta de biologia. es la primera ves que subo algo, y como no entieno el ingles, no se me hace muy facil que digamos. quienes lo han leido me dicen que esta lindo pero realmente no lo se, ustedes diganme**

**ENAMORA2**

Un fantasma volaba por las calles de la obscura ciudad, paseaba como si estuviese cumpliendo su sentencia, pero aunque su vuelo era triste, en su rostro había una sonrisa, una sonrisa que expresaba el amor más grande del mundo;

A unas cuantas calles de donde el fantasma estaba, una chica estaba igual de sonriente, solo que una sombra de tristeza hacia lucha por apoderarse de su rostro, tenia ganas de llorar, correr, gritar, y reír, todo al mismo tiempo, estaba muy confundida y no sabia que hacer ni que sentir. Acababa de ver a un fantasma, y no estaba asustada, había platicado con el, era un fantasma, pero igual un chico de carne y hueso.

* * *

Danny Fenton llegaba a su casa en ese mismo instante, su hermana jazz, estaba en la cocina y sus padres en el sótano que la hacia de laboratorio; sus padres eran cazadores de fantasmas, y su única meta en ese momento era capturar al mejor de todos los fantasmas con los que se avían enfrentado: Danny Phantom, el chico fantasma. Subió rápido a su habitación y empezó a estudiar para el examen de mañana.

A los pocos minutos entro jazz con un plato de palomitas de maíz y un muy buen humor

-hola danny- dijo muy alegre

-hola jazz, que bueno que llegaste, me puedes ayudar con esto que no entiendo nada?

-claro, pero en este momento no, solo vine para decirte que ya llego paulina-dijo mientras comía unas cuantas palomitas de maíz

-ya? No llegaba mañana?

-no, llego hoy al medio día

- y como sabes eso si no nos habla para nada- pregunto danny. Jazz comió más palomitas en silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo

-estrella me lo dijo hace unas horas, y tu sabes que me cae bien, bueno, no tengo ningún problema con ella

-lo que digas

-no quieres palomitas?

- no gracias, ya comí suficientes

-Bueno, te dejo danny, me voy con mamá

-hey! No me vas a ayudar con mi tarea??-grito danny, pero jazz ya había salido del cuarto

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela danny se encontró con sus amigos en la entrada del salón, sam manson y tocker folli. Tocker, era un experto y fanático a la tecnología, siempre estaba invitando a las chicas a salir sin resultados. Y sam, era una gótica un poco sarcástica,

-hola danny –dijo sam-estudiaste para la practica de hoy??

-Un poco por que la vdd no entendí nada

-Ya somos 2 viejo- respondió tocker

-No se como no le entendieron, si estaba fácil!

-Para ti- respondieren a coro tocker y danny

-Hola chicos - dijo una chica morenita de cabello chino y ojos negros

-Hola Valery – respondió danny

-Listos para el examen?

-No, los chicos no entendieron nada

-Pero si estaba fácil! –dijo Valery sin poder creerlo

Tocker esteva a punto de responderle a Valery, pero el timbre sonó en ese instante y entraron al salón.

-jamás creí que dijera esto pero: por fin a clases!

A la hora de la salida, fueron al la hamburguesa apestosa para estar un rato platicando.

En el momento en el que tocker pedía la segunda ronda de refrescos, entraron al lugar unas personas nada esperadas: paulina y estrella acompañadas de Juan y dash.

Paulina traía el cabello muy corto. Par ser mas exactos, al hombro y por su tipo de cabello se le enchinaba mucho, lo que la hacia irreconocible. Danny se quedo helado sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Paulina, al vea a danny se acerco y le dijo:

-mira Fenton, tu sabes que no tengo nada contra ti, pero, lo que me hicieron tus padres, es imperdonable! Ves esto??- dijo señalando su cabello-esta corto! Gracias ese entupido aparato cazafantasmas de tus padres, mi hermosa y perfecta cabellera esta ruinada!! Entiendes?

-No creo que sea para tanto, y además, ejem mmm a ti, se te ve bien todo, o no?- dijo muy nervioso danny, que estaba mas preocupado por los "guardaespaldas" que traía atrás

-Escucha bien pedazo de cretino-dijo dash dando un paso hacia delante en tono amenazante-si tu o tu familia le hace algo a paulina, considérate historia, quedo entendido?

-Si, e… eso creo-dijo nervioso

-Dejen de molestarlo! -dijeron sam y tocker

-Ustedes no se metan-dijo estrella

-Nos metemos cuando queremos-dijo Valery

-Ya se los dijo estrella, quieren que se los repita?-respondió paulina

La charla hubiese seguido un poco mas pero en ese momento, afortunadamente para danny y para todos, el sentido fantasmagórico de danny se activo y a los pocos segundos salio un fantasma y empezó a crear todo un desastre. Todos excepto danny, sam, Valery y tocker salieron corriendo. Paulina salio corriendo y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y dijo

fantasmas Genial!, si tengo suerte veré al chico fantasma!-dijo alegre- esperen, mi cabello, no me puede ver en este estado- y salio corriendo

Cuando danny estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía:

-transformación! Muy bien acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

* * *

-debe de ser genial-dijo una chica

-¿que cosa?-respondió el fantasma

-volar, ser invisible, atravesar muros, si tu lo deseas, puedes escapar de las situaciones incomodas, no tienes problemas con el trafico ni nada.

-si, en eso tienes razón. Pero estoy muerto, soy un fantasma, tan solo me ven y toda la gente sale corriendo y grita"!fantasma, fantasma!"

-yo no-dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios

El fantasma sonrió y agacho la cabeza mientras seguían caminando por el parque. La chica camino a su lado mientras veía la media luna en lo alto del cielo nocturno. El chico fantasma muy temeroso alargo su mano hasta tocar la de la chica y tomársela suavemente, la chica enrojeció al ver que el joven la tomaba de la mano. Ambos siguieron caminando juntos por la noche por un buen rato hasta las 11:00 p.m. Entonces el chico fantasma se paro y le dijo a la chica:

-lo siento, me tengo que ir.

-¿te volveré a ver?

- espero que si-dijo sonriendo

-me la pase bien contigo la noche de hoy, ¿sabes?

-yo también-dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza-me tranquiliza platicar contigo

-a mi también-dijo la chica sonriendo

-¿te llevo a tu casa? ven- y sin esperar respuesta la agarro de la cintura jalándola hacia el y se elevo lentamente. La joven no pudo dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa y miedo, a la vez que se abrazaba a su cuello

-esto es genial-dijo impresionada la joven-¡puedo ver toda la ciudad! Verdaderamente es genial

-lo se-dijo el chico a su lado.

En cuanto llegaron, el joven fantasma se despidió de la chica con un tierno beso en la mejilla

-adiós, nos veremos luego-y salio volando. Dejando atrás a la chica petrificada: lentamente levanto una mano y la puso en la mejilla donde el chico la había besado. Sus ojos se le empañaron al tiempo que sonreía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo horrible pero hermoso a la vez: estaba enamorada de un fantasma.

continuara...

**les gusto??**

**espero que si, y si no, diganme!! lo que sia solo agan click en el boton que dice GO**


	2. A ti, y no a mi

**CAPITULO 2**

**A TI, Y NO A MÍ**

* * *

-¡Sam, Sam, Sam espérame!-grito Valery desde lejos mientras corría para alcanzarla.

-¡hola Valery, buenos días!

-alguien esta de muy buen humor el día de hoy ¿verdad?

-que tiene de malo eso, todo el mundo amanece de buen humor

-bien que ocurrió?

-nada, solo estoy de buen humor

-mínimo déjame intentarlo, mmm va a venir tu banda favorita de música?

-aparte de eso

-tus padres salen de vacaciones?

-si!!-grito sam dando un salto en el aire.

-mataría por que mi padre salga de viaje aunque sea solo por 1 noche-dijo Valery

-no creo que sea tan malo

-bromeas? Desde que papa descubrió que me dedico a casar fantasmas me tiene vigiladísima! Y cuando llego a casa me empieza a cuestionar todo lo que hice y donde estaba en el día!

-mi mama me obliga a usar vestidos color rosa mexicano

-¡¡que horror!!

-la verdad no se que prefiero, morirme o ponerme en adopción-dijo sam-Mmm creo que prefiero morirme

-Como sea, no has visto a danny? Quede de ayudarle en matemáticas

-no. la verdad no desde ayer no se nada de el -respondió sam al tiempo que llegaban a la parada de autobús.

-rayos! Me las va a pagar

-tranquilízate, no cero que sea para tanto verdad?

-cierto-dijo Valery un poco triste- pero por lo menos te quiere a ti y no se le olvidan los compromisos que hace contigo

-Valery, danny te quiere a ti, no a mí

-de que hablas?

-aquella ves, con lo de tecnus, perdón digo, cuando estaban juntos, danny me dio a guardar un anillo para ti. Pero no te lo dio por que ti dijiste que era tonto y cuando, bueno tu sabes, le dijiste que no, el pobre se quedo muy triste por mucho tiempo.-dijo sam igual un poco triste-Valery, danny te quiere y mucho y si no llega es por que sus padres lo aprisionaron.

-gracias-dijo Valery mas alegre

-no importa-dijo sam con una sonrisa. Pero en cuanto Valery se dio la vuelta, sam se puso triste. y dijo muy bajito, tanto que Valery no la escucho-danny te quiere Valery, te quiere a ti y no a mi.

* * *

**hola!!**

**bueno pss aki esta la segunda parte de mi fic, espero que les guste mucho, todo lo que me kieran decir ponganlo en sus Reviews aunk sean puntos suspensibos**

**gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo pasado**

**saludos! Marianela**


	3. Confeciones

CAPITULO 3

**Disfruten del siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Confesiones**

-si, nos vemos mañana, asta luego-dijo una chica despidiéndose de sus amigos mientras empezaba a caminar. Al poco rato de estar caminando sintió que la observaban de lejos, paro pero no vio a nadie excepto a unos niños saltando la cuerda en la banqueta de enfrente. Decidió hace caso omiso al presentimiento que tenia y siguió caminando

-hola-dijo una voz a su izquierda. Era el chico fantasma

-¡hola! ¿Que paso?-dijo la chica muy alegre

-ven, tienes que ver esto, es genial

- va pues-respondió con una sonrisa muy grande

-vamos-y el la tomo de la mano mientras atravesaban un muro y desaparecían.

Un largo paseo dieron el chico fantasma y la joven humana, entraron al ensayo de una banda de rock, al cine (solo por 15 minutos) y a un concurso de patinetas. Los dos jóvenes pasaban horas platicando de cualquier tema, prácticamente no importaba cual. Se conformaban con estar uno junto al otro sin decir nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

-oye, ¿por que cuando nos conocimos en el parque no saliste corriendo como todos los demás al ver un fantasma? pregunto el joven en el concurso de patinetas

-porque… mmm esa luego te la digo ¿va?

-OK, confió en que así será-dijo-¡ouch! Esa caída asta a mi me dolió!

-jajaja, pobre tipo

-no te burles eso duele de verdad

- ¿y tu que sabes sobre las caídas en patineta?

- no mucho pero si lo suficiente

-Tú, ¿sabes estar en patineta?

-no soy ningún experto pero si

-jajaja eso lo tengo que ver

-porque no crees que se estar en patineta

- es solo que no me puedo imaginar a ti en patineta

- mmm no me hizo mucha gracia

-perdón, sabes que es de juego- dijo la chica

-tranquila-dijo el fantasma mientras se acercaba más a la chica.

En el otro lado del estadio tocker y sam disfrutando del concurso de las patinetas y apoyando a Lucas, un amigo de ellos

-lastima que danny no este aquí-dijo sam

-si, ¿donde dijiste que fue?

- esta con Valery, le pidió que le ayudara con matemáticas

-se me hace que esos dos si van a terminar juntos, ¿no crees?

-quien sabe, Valery dice que danny no le hace caso y danny dice que es Valery quien no lo pela- dijo sam

- las cosas se ponen cada ves mas difíciles entre ellos, y ni decirle a Valery que fue tecnus el que los "obligo" a estar juntos aquella vez- dijo tocker

- ¡Imagínate si se entera de quien es el chico fantasma!

- mejor ni menciones eso, no vaya a ser que alguien nos escuche

-OK, ¡mira allí esta Lucas, vamos Lucas, tu puedes!

-¡demuéstreles quien es el mejor Lucas!

+Lucas, un joven guapo y deportista, entro en la pista y dio su mejor esfuerzo, no es el mejor patinador del mundo pero si se merece el segundo lugar en la competencia, al terminar su turno en la pista de patinetas, voltea a las gradas para ver en ellas a la chica de su corazón, no diré quien es porque eso corresponde a otra historia. Aquí nos enfocamos en dos jóvenes extraños; un chico fantasma y una chica humana, que en ese momento salían volando del concurso para ir a los bolos, donde terminaría su paseo.

-no lo puedo creer, tu si que sabes divertirte! Me la pase genial contigo.-dijo la chica y luego agrego- siempre lo ago.

-yo también, pero sabes, me doy cuenta de que no me puedo divertir si no estoy contigo- dijo.

La chica sonrió alegremente mientras dibujaba en el piso con el pie. Estaban afuera de los bolos. En la cabeza de la chica estallaba una revolución, no sabia que debía de hacer, estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía por el fantasma, pero, ¿estaba segura de lo que el fantasma sentía por ella?

En cambio el fantasma, ¿Cómo podía saber que era lo correcto? ¿Y si se enojaba? Pero si No hablaba nunca iba a saber lo Que sentía.

sabes, yo… bueno-dijo verdaderamente apenado- tu, me… gustas, y mucho- no recordaba estar mas nervioso y apenado, pero a la ves, feliz.

¿Enserio? ¡a mi también! Pero,- la chica estaba alarmada, si era verdad lo que le decía, se consideraría la chica mas feliz del universo. Pero si era mentira, sufriría la desgracia de convertirse en un fantasma-¿lo dices de verdad? Por que si es mentira te juro que te vuelvo a matar

¡No, no! Es verdad-dijo moviendo las manos a la altura del pecho- te lo juro, te me haces una chica muy linda- la chica le sonrió, y eso animo al chico fantasma.

Yo, pensé que para ti era solo una amiga

Para mí, eres más que una simple amiga- dijo dando un paso hacia ella. La chica estaba segura: ¡la iba a besar!

Pero…

No tienes que decir nada- la interrumpió el fantasma mientras se acercaba mas a ella- era un echo, la besaría.

**hola!!**

**bueno como prometi, aki estoy de regreso con la continuacion, espero que les guste mucho. se que al inicio la historia no es muy llamativa que digamos pero ya despues se pone mejor, y creo que con este capiulo inicia...**

**dejen sus comentarios y millones de gracias a los que me dejan sus Reviews**

**besos a todos!!**


	4. una incomoda visita

**CAPITULO 4**

**hola!!**

**bueno ya se que tarde una semana en actualizar, pero no es mi culpa, los examenes y trabajos me dejan sin tiempo libre y todavia no he podido seguir escribiendo, solo llevo asta el capitulo 7.**

**este fic sera como de unos 15 capitulos a lo mucho, aunque nos se todavia bien como lo voy a terminar (tengo una idea) y estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**espero sus Reviews, y que les guste mucho**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**UNA INCOMODA VISITA**

Estaba obscureciendo, en unos pocos minutos seria de noche por lo que avía muy poca luz. Los jóvenes enamorados estaban a 5 centímetros de darse un beso, cuando se encendieron las luces de las calles y una farola encendió su foco justo arriba de ellos. Asustados, se alejaron un poco y desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado.

Dentro de los bolos un grupo de jóvenes se preparaba para jugar cuando una chava salió y se dirigió hacia la chica y sin ver al fantasma se le acerco y dijo:

-oye, se puede saber que haces aquí sola? Te estamos esperando adentro.

-Ya voy, solo necesito estar un momento sola, no me tardo- dijo la chica algo preocupada por el hecho de que la hubiesen visto con el joven fantasma

- como quieras pero ya estamos por empezar el juego

-no me tardo- la chica alzo una ceja y luego le dijo:

- lo que tu digas- y se fue

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿por que no te vio?

-pues, por que yo no Quería que me viera.

-no entiendo-dijo algo confundida

- digamos que solo me pueden ver las personas que yo quiero que me vean

-ha entonces es como si yo estuviese hablándole al aire en este instante ¿verdad?

-mmm algo así- dijo riendo

-pero, entonces cuando alguien te ve y sale corriendo, te vio y tu no lo querías, porque dudo que quieras eso ¿verdad?

-si, eso es algo que no he entendido muy bien y es difícil de explicarlo, incluso para mi

- bueno pues, ya me esperan, no veremos luego-bajo la mirada, le daba pena. No quería despedirse, no después de saber lo que el fantasma sentía por ella- adiós

- si, adiós- solo que esta ves no se pudo despedir de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. La misma chava que avía salido par decirle que entrara, salio pero se quedo en la puerta y empezó a gritar su nombre para que entrara

-¿se puede saber que tanto hacías tu sola allí?

-Si te lo dijera, no me creerías

-Los demás te están esperando

-Estoy caminando, no es para que me regañes

-Perdón

-No importa

-Bueno, es tu turno: chicos contra chicas

-¡Considera la victoria nuestra!

-Así se habla

Desde afuera, el fantasma observaba a la chica como un niño en invierno que no tiene que comer. Extrañaba sentirse vivo. Ya que estaba medio muerto. Mitad humano, mitad fantasma mitad vivo, mitad muerto, es su condena, es su don. No importa lo que pasara, en cuanto ella descubra quien es en verdad… el sueño acabaría tarde o temprano. Lo único que podía hacer era retrasar el momento de la verdad lo más que pudiera.

Llevo sus dedos a sus labios y se los beso. Luego llevo la mano hacia donde estaba la chica y soplo, aunque los separaban unos 10 metros y un cristal grueso, el joven fantasma sintió como si la chica estuviese a su lado.

La amaba.

El joven fantasma salio volando para aclarar sus pensamientos, voló por varias horas enteras, sin rumbo alguno. El amor del fantasma es raro, pero igual de hermoso como el de un ser humano, es el mismo sentimiento, es la misma alegría compartida con otro ser. La diferencia, es que el fantasma esta muerto, entonces ¿como es que puede sentir lo mismo que los vivos? ¿No será acaso que entonces no están muertos verdaderamente? Por que si es así, entonces podría explicar con más detalle lo que el fantasma siente.

Después de lo que serian unas 2 horas estar volando por todos lados y sin tener rumbo alguno el joven fantasma descendió y se sentó en las escaleras de un edificio. Pensando en vos alta espero a que algo, no importara que, ocurriera.

-¡hay dios mió! Toda vía no puedo creer que estuvieras a punto de besarla- se decía- fue algo entupido pero fue increíble al mismo tiempo. Ahora no la podré volver a verla a los ojos, bueno por lo menos en unos días- decía para consolarse un poco- si al menos, pudiese saber lo que pasara… es una idiotez!- se dijo- es imposible hacerlo, nadie puede!

- no se de que hables pero espero que no sea malo- dijo una voz detrás de el. Al instante volteo y se encontró a un fantasma como de su misma edad con el cabello blanco y ojos verdes. El joven fantasma dio un salto hacia atrás: era el chico fantasma ¡Danny Phantom!

- no, nada malo perdona no sabia que… perdón ya me voy- y salio volando algo triste

-¡espera!- le grito danny- se supone que esto no debe de ser así.

- de que diablos hablas, claro que no debía de ser así, yo no debí de decirle eso nunca

- ¿que? ¿Decirle que cosa a quien?

- como que a quien pues a la chica mas linda del mundo! La dueña de mi corazo, metafóricamente hablando.

- OK, yo no me refería a eso pero ya veo que no esta haciendo nada malo, solo que escogiste el peor lugar para pensar sobre las chicas viejo

- ¿por que dices eso?

-jajaja ¿bromeas? Estas justo enfrente de la casa de los mejores cazadores de fantasmas del mundo- dijo danny señalando la casa de sus padres

-ya veo

- mejor vete si no quieres que te eliminen molécula por molécula.

-gracias por el consejo, pero si es tan peligroso estar cerca de aquí… ¿por que estas aquí?

- bueno, eso creo que no te incumbe

- yo siempre pensé que tu eras malo, o algo así

- no eso es lo que la gente cree

- si te juzgan sin conocerte, en especial por que eres un fantasma

-eres el 3er fantasma bueno que conozco. Y eso que conozco a muchos.

- no todos los fantasmas somos malos

- es verdad- dijo danny con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- ¿quieres hablar de esa chica?

- es una larga historia

- tengo tiempo, te escucho.

comtinuara...

* * *

**nos leemos en el prox capitulo!!**

**saludos: **

**Nela**


	5. ¿Por que a esa chica?

**CAPITULO 5**

**hola!! bueno, aki estoy con el quinto capitulo, esta... bueno, este lo escribi sin darme cuanta solo me puse en la compu y empese a escibir y cuando me di cuenta, ya lo tenia.**

**espero que les guste, a mi se me hace un caputulo lindo**

**y bueno, les tengo una muuuuy mala noticia: mañana entro a examenes parciales y vienen vastante pesados asi que no voy a poder subir nada en la proxima semana y media que viene :( nimodo, pero les uro que voy a subirles no uno sino 2 caputulos la proxima ves para compensar el tiempo de espera jajaja**

**bueno, pasemos a algo un poco mas agradable y lean el siguiente caputulo**

**disfrutenlo!!**

**CAPITULO 5**

**¿POR QUE A ESA CHICA?**

-¿La ves?

-no, no veo a la chica de la que me hablas- dijo danny phantom.

-esta allí, junto a el gorilon ese del sombrero- respondió el joven fantasma

-me tapa la palmera- dijo danny estirando el cuello para ver a la chica- por que no mejor nos hacemos invisibles y nos acercamos

-¡NO! Ella siente la presencia de un fantasma!-Respondió muy apurado el joven- sabe cuando estoy cerca, se daría cuenta.

-pues no la veo, hay tanta gente que tengo que "desintegrarme" para no chocar con las personas- estaban en una fiesta, eran como las 3 de la mañana y los dos fantasmas llevaban toda la noche platicando.

-Mejor olvídalo amigo.-dijo el joven fantasma

-Para ti es muy importante, conozco a todos los de la zona, te podría ayudar a… no. Y me acorde, no puedo, la gente o me ignora o me rechaza o sale corriendo cuando me ven.

-Agradezco el que quieras ayudarme.

-¡¡Hey!!, tengo una idea mucho mejor- dijo Danny- hay algo que no me has dicho, ¿como se llama?

-Es verdad, no te lo dije, se llama- el joven fantasma se acerco a danny y le dio el nombre de la chica en el oído.

-¿¡ELLA!?- dijo danny muy impresionado

-Si, ¿la co-conoces?- tartamudeó el joven.

-Claro que si, esta en mi s…, digo, jeje ¿en verdad la chica de la que me hablas es ella?-pregunto Danny impresionado, nervioso y extrañado.- perdona pero se me hace algo loco, por que la conozco y pues, no es de esas personas que no les importa la presencia de un fantasma.

-Pero lo es, es de esas personas como tu dices, es ella la chica que fue echa para mi. Es mi alma gemela.

-Perdóname que te diga esto, y te aviso de una vez que no es mi intención ofenderte, pero tu estas muerto, porque eres un fantasma, y ella esta viva, solo espero que ni se te ocurra hacerle algo malo, por que aunque no me agrada del todo, no dejare que le llegues a hacer algo OK?

-No te preocupes, y con lo de que estoy muerto… jajaja te sorprenderías. vamonos de aquí- y salio volando con danny siguiéndolo por detrás

¿"te sorprenderías"? pensaba Danny mientras volaban, estaba muerto era un fantasma y Danny conocía todos las trucos de un fantasma y sabia perfectamente bien que para un fantasma es imposible volver a ser un humano, solo vald y danny podían convertirse en fantasmas y en humanos. Suena cruel, pero es la verdad

-oye, ¿como es que la conociste?-pregunto danny.

-bueno pues la verdad, estábamos en el parque, estaba caminando cuando paso caminando cerca de donde estaba yo y desde ese momento, me enamore de ella, iba con una amiga, que pues, igual es bonita, pero para mi, solo estaba ella. Se sentaron a platicar en una banca mientras, yo volé y me escondí ente las ramas de un árbol y la observaba de lejos. Después su amiga se fue y quedo sola mientras se terminaba su helado, me acerque un poco mas para poder verla de cerca pero la rama en donde estaba se rompió y caí, ella me vio y mientras todos los que estaban cerca corrían ella solo se me que do viendo, pero no paresia asustada, cierto es que no se movía mi un milímetro, pero no paresia nada asustada, entonces, no se como pero me acerque a ella y la salude, y por extraño que lo sea, no me pregunto que hacia en el árbol, solo platicamos.-concluyó el joven fantasma

-wow, la verdad tuviste mucha suerte.

-¿tú crees?

-Si, solo que no se, ¿porque esa chica?

-No se

-Que es lo que te gusto de ella, por que digo, si es algo bonita pero bueno, a mí parecer, solo es… bonita.

-Para mí, es la chica más hermosa del mundo, me encanta verla sonreír, tiene una sonrisa tan linda y delicada, sus movimientos son tan naturales, su cabello largo le da un toque angelical. Sin olvidar mencionar sus ojos; grandes y profundos como el mar…

-¿Es como de tu edad? ¿o es menor?-pregunto danny al tiempo que aterrizaban en la calle

-Es unos meses menor que yo

-Bueno, me dio gusto conocerte, pero me tengo que ir, mañana tengo cosas que hacer y necesito descansar-dijo danny

-Te entiendo- yo también, mañana se supone que es un día importante para mí.

-Bueno, espero vete pronto

-Igual yo, buenas noches- y el joven fantasma salio volando, dejando a danny en la calle, solo.

continuara...

* * *

**bueno espero que les guste, y espero sus Reviews**

**no se desdesperen tanto. de verdad no son los unicos que sufren con la historia. aunque no lo crean yo tanbien sufro porque aunque tengo la idea, no se en si como va a terminar.**

**nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Saludos: Marianela**


	6. Algo inesperado

CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**ALGO INESPERADO**

**-¿Un fantasma que no es malo?- pregunto Sam**

**-estas seguro de lo que dices- dijo tocker**

**-¡si!, se los juro, y además, me agrado mucho**

**-no se danny, eso de un fantasma bueno…**

**-¿y el rey de queso? ¿Qué me dicen de el?**

**-pero no es lo mismo!- dijo tocker casi gritando**

**Las personas de la mesas de alado se le quedaron viendo en silencio, y tocker, al notar las miradas, les respondió-¿ustedes que me ven?**

**-danny, no creo que sea buena idea confiar en el**

**-yo se lo k les digo sam! Estuve con el platicando casi toda la noche!!**

**- si tu lo crees así… pues haz lo que quieras- dijo sam un poco enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda a danny y tocker, pero no pudo ocultar ponerse triste**

**-sam no es para tanto, no te enojes!-dijo danny acercándose a ella.**

**-si sam, no te enojes, es algo sin importancia, además si pasa algo malo danny acabara con el- dijo tocker **

**-nuca se sabe los que puede pasar tocker!! No sabemos si es algún espía o que quiere!**

**-bueno, de echo si se lo que quiere jeje- rió danny**

**- me puedes decir que es??**

**- sam, amiga-dijo danny mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba como si no entendiera nada- el chico solo esta enamorado de… una chica muuuy especial.**

**- y quien es?**

**- bueno es… Ho! No lo puedo decir, se lo prometí, le dije que no le diría a nadie.**

**-no seas necio y dime danny!**

**- ya te lo dije no puedo se lo prometí!**

**Al otro lado de la cafetería, Paulina entro con sus amigas, su repentino cambio de look, hacia que todos voltearan la cabeza para contemplarla, no era normal ver a paulina con el cabello corto y además chino, se veía muy bien, pero aun así seguía ofendida por el accidente con los padres de danny.**

**Paso junto a ellos como si no existieran, detrás de paulina estaban sus amigos, estrella, una chica nueva, dash y Juan.**

**Todos reían y platicaban alegremente, la chica nueva escuchaba a paulina y a estrella platicar, mientras paulina le decía a estrella que avía conoció a un chico muy guapo y que le gustaba a ese chico.**

**Danny se quedo mirando a paulina un poco triste, por sus padres es que paulina lo odiaba. Se paro para ir y hablar con paulina pero tocker y Sam lo detuvieron mientras le decían con la mirada "no lo hagas"**

**-hola chicos, disculpen puedo sentarme con ustedes?-pregunto un chico como de la estatura de danny, cabello castaño y ojos verdes brillantes**

**-humm… claro!-dijo sam haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se sentara**

**-gracias, me llamo Alex y soy nuevo, la chica que esta por allá es mi hermana, Elisa**

**-mucho gusto Alex, yo soy tocker ella es sam y el es danny.**

**-de donde eres Alex?-pregunto danny**

**- de san diego**

**-wow, esta lejos de aquí- dijo sam**

**-si, 5 horas de vuelo, y díganme que hacen aquí?**

**-ehmmm…-dijeron a coro danny Sam y Tocker. se miraron unos segundos antes de responder y luego danny termino:**

**-vamos a la hamburguesa apestosa y a los videojuegos**

**-no hay mucho por hacer aquí vdd?**

**- no para nada todo el día estamos muy ocupados caa… -se interrumpió Sam**

**-perdón?-dijo Alex**

**-que siempre estamos muy ocupados caminando jejeje es muy buen ejercicio-dijo danny **

**-danny!!-dijo Valery que llego corriendo-tienes que ayudarme!**

**-tus padres deben de tener muchas armas caza fantasmas, no tendrán una pistola que me puedan prestar, papa me decomiso todas! Por favor danny!-dijo suplicándole**

**-ehmmm no se Valery, mis papas cuidan todas sus armas muy bn, no las dejan por allí-en eso llega Jazz y le da a Danny un arma caza fantasmas y le dice:**

**-toma danny, papa dejo su arma en la mesa junto con mis libros y los metí en mi mochila**

**-hoo! Ehmm jeje tal ves no dijo danny nervioso mientras le daba el arma a Valery.**

**-no importa fentom, ya se que no me la querías dar pero de todas formas gracias**

**-No hay de que- jazz y Valery dieron media vuelta y se fueron.**

**-tus padres son cazafantasmas??**

**-si, por desgracia-murmuro danny**

**-me daría miedo conocerlos**

**-por que? Ni que fueras un fantasma- dijo danny**

**San, Tocker y Danny se pusieron a reír mientras Alex apenas y sonrió nerviosamente**

**-no, dijo nervioso- por que piensan eso**

**-tranquilo jaja, es solo una bromita jaja**

**-ha!-dijo Alex mientras la cara se le iluminaba de felicidad.-pensé que se referían a otra cosa jeje**

**-a que según tu?-pregunto sam**

**-no nada importante**

**En es instante el sentido fantasmagórico de danny se activo y a los pocos segundos entro en el comedor scolquer, al parecer buscando a danny. Todos en el comedor salieron corriendo y gritando hacia todas direcciones, danny aprovecho el alboroto, se escondió y se transformo en fantasma.**

**-no creo que vengas a entregar una tarea, por que estas muy grande como para asistir a la escuela- dijo sarcásticamente danny a scolquer.**

**-mejor cállate gusano, que tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente**

**-y se puede saber cual es por que yo no recuerdo ninguno-dijo danny. Scolquer saco una de sus pistolas y apunto a danny mientras decía…:**

**-debes de estar en mi colección de fantasmas y no lo estas-disparo 3 veces antes de que danny se pudiera mover. Le dio uno en el pecho. Danny salio volando y atravesó el comedor asta llegar a un salón junto a la cafetería. Alli solo se encontraba Alex y otros chicos que salieron en cuanto entro danny. En lo que se recuperaba de los disparos, Alex se paro junto a el y le dijo:**

**-wow no lo puedo creer, danny Phantom, que haces tu aquí en mi escuela??**

**-perdón, tengo que deshacerme de una basura de fantasma**

**-no, no, espera es que no me reconoces vdd? Soy Alex el fantasma, mira- así como a danny,a Alex le salieron 2 aros de luz color verde de la cintura, uno la cabeza y otro a los pies, dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules, bestia un traje negro por completo. Sonreía a danny- ya te acuerdas de mi??- era el joven fantasma.**

**Danny estaba aturdido no sabia que hacer ni que decir, pero si algo era seguro, solo deseaba despertar de ese sueño marciano.**


	7. Discusiones

CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**DISCUCIONES**

**-eres mitad fantasma??-pregunto danny**

**-si, ya se lo que vas a decir, que es algo muy raro y que de seguro no tengo ningún poder pero aunque no soy fuerte tengo poderes increíbles!-dijo Alex**

**-no es eso es que… no es muy común ver a alguien que es mitad fantasma, es todo**

**- o si es vdd, bueno si quieres te ayudo con ese fantasma.**

**-esta bien, pero ten cuidado con Valery, le acabo de dar un arma y no dudara en dispararte por que eres un fantasma**

**- OK, gracias- y salieron los 2 volando, para darle una paliza a scolquer.**

**Mas tarde en casa de Alex…**

**-mejor hazte invisible, no quiero que se asustes mis padres-danny estaba convertido en fantasma- tu solo sígueme.**

**-OK –danny siguió a Alex escaleras arriba y por la casa hasta llegar a su habitación.**

**-y bueno, como te convertiste en fantasma?-pregunto danny cuando estaban en la habitación**

**-pues, fue... durante...en... bueno...yo...**

**-tranquilo, te pregunto solo por que eres el tercer mitad fantasma que conozco y como tu lo dijiste en la escuela, es muy raro ver a uno.**

**-si, es verdad**

**-y bien, Como te convertiste en fantasma?**

**-...- Danny espero sin obtener una respuesta, pero al parecer Alex no quería contar nada.**

**- no te voy a hacer nada...**

**- si claro eso lo dices por que eres un fantasma de verdad y no alguien que por culpa de una tontería acabo medio muerto, por que tu si estas muerto de verdad y no como yo que soy un fenómeno, que luego ni puede controlar sus poderes y que de la nada se vuelve invisible o termina atrapado en las alcantarillas de la ciudad por k atravesó la calle sin darse cuenta!- Alex hablo tan rápido que a Danny le costo trabajo entender todo lo que decía.**

**- espera, espera, espera! No es lo que tu crees por que si de eso hablamos no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha ocurrido a mi, en primer lugar tengo la peor puntería que existe, y al inicio me caía de todas las sillas en la que me sentaba y me sentía tan cansado k luego me dormía parado y la gente me atravesaba mientras dormía y...- de pronto Danny se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas**

**-que?? Tu eres un fantasma no duermes!**

**-Cla... cla-ro... claro que si du-er-mo**

**- no eso no es posible, por que estas muerto y yo... bueno yo casi no tengo sueño desde que soy un fantasma asi que tu, no duermes!**

**- bueno yo..- Danny no sabia que rayos iba a hacer, así que decidió cambiar de tema lo mas rápido posible- bueno, así que, ya habías peleado antes con fantasmas?**

**- no cambies de tema**

**- así que scolquer es el primer fantasma con el que peleas no??**

**- no cambies de tema**

**- si o no?**

**- que importa**

**-osea que scolquer es el primer fantasma con el que peleas?**

**- eso no importa! Solo no cambies de tema!**

**- no pasa nada, siempre hay una primera vez para todo...**

**- que no cambies de tema!!- "**_**mala idea, Alex se esta enojando"**_** pensó Danny**

**En ese momento, Elisa, la hermana de Alex toco la puerta para entrar. Los dos chicos se quedaron petrificados**

**Alex, no viste donde quedo mi brillo de labios? No lo encuentro por ningún lado...hablabas con alguien?- Danny se Avia echo invisible y estaba parado junto a le ventana mientras que Alex es encontraba sentado en el suelo a media habitación, la escena resultaba extraña.-y hummm... que haces en el suelo?**

**Bueno, es mi habitación no??- dijo Alex poniéndose de pie- además yo no tengo idea de donde este tu brillo de labios ese.**

**Bueno, pero no es para que te pongas al brinco**

**Elisa, me dejarías estar en mi habitación solo?- dijo Alex mientras se paraba junto a la puerta dejándola abierta para que saliera.**

**Yo, esta bien me voy.- y dicho esto Salio refunfuñando **

**Danny siguió sin moverse de donde estaban. Alex se acerco sin decir una palabra Sin decir nada pasaron un rato asi.**

**Definitivamente, no avían empezado bien, eso lo sabían, y Danny estaba empezando a reflexionar en lo que sam le comento en el almuerzo, sobre si Alex podía llegar a ser bueno. Alex, por su parte, se arrepentía de haberle mostrado su identidad a Danny pues desde esa mañana, no habían echo nada mas que pelear. Y como no! Si ahora Danny sabia casi todo sobre el y Alex nada sobre el fantasma que estaba a su lado.**

**-Bueno, creo que era mejor cuando no sabia nada de esto- dijo Danny**

**- estoy contigo- Alex suspiro y luego dijo- y si seguimos como antes y olvidamos que te mostré esto?**

**- me parece bien. Oye tu hermana, no esta en ultimo año?**

**- si por?**

**-nada –dijo Danny demasiado rápido para gusto de Alex**

**-mmm... bueno, tu... como... te...**

**- si?**

**-como fue... que..- Danny entendió al instante**

**- un accidente de laboratorio**

**-huu, debió de doler no?**

**-si, pero básicamente me mareo**

**-mmm, quieres salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? No me gusta estar encerrado**

**- esta bien, pero, nada de pleitos esta vez.**

**-no hay problema!**

**Y salieron los dos chicos por la ventana a divertirse por la ciudad.**


	8. Pensamientos

**hola!! bueno pus aqui stoy otra vez, recobrando la inspiracion, tuve k ver mas de 20 peliculas y ponerme a escuchar musica como loca, escribir poemas y un monton de cosas que bueno, al final de todo logre sacar este capitulo, que esta haciendo la lucha por convrtirse en mi favorito. no lo se, con todas las cosas que me van llegando por minuto mientras escibo... ya no se que decir.**

**en fin instruccions para leer este capitulo: lo que esta en cursiva y entre "comillas", son los pensamientos de los personajes. lo que no, son dscripcions y/o dialogos. los asteriscos significan cambio de persona o lugar.**

**de verdad espero que les guste a todos**

**disfruten la lctura**

(Editado, Marzo-10)

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**PENSAMIENTOS**

Valery caminaba por la calle cuando se encontró a scolquer que buscaba algo en un callejón

-pero que…?

en ese momento al otro lado de la calle estaba Lucas (el apuesto patinador) y al ver a Valerie, salio corriendo para platica5r con ella

-Valery, hola!- dijo Lucas- que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! ¿Cómo estas?

- Lucas! hola, bien y tu?

- igual, ya tiene que no te veo. Tu y Sam ya no van a las practicas de patinetas

- bueno, jeje tu sabes, las dos estamos muy ocupadas con la escuela y pues, hay que echarle ganas_-"por sam no se pero por mi estoy muy ocupada cazando fantasmas"_

- si, eso pensé… oye, como esta sam?-" _se dara cuenta?"_

-bien como siempre ¿Por qué la pregunta?-" _que no es ovbio? Lucas esta enamorado de Sam!!_

-nada, solo saber como estaba jeje- dijo un poco apenado

- pues ya sabes. Oye, me acompañas a casa de Danny? Se supone que le voy a ayudar en Matemáticas

- claro, no esta muy lejos d donde yo voy

-¿otra vez vas a practicar?

-tengo k saca el primer lugar, si no, no cuanta.

-vamos pues_-"luego me encargo de este gusano fantasma_" pensó valerie

******

_-"no se si este bien_"- penso la chica_- "yo lo amo, y se que el me ama, pero es un fantasma y yo… bueno, yo estoy viva. Eso no esta bien, y no puedo pedirle a nadie que me ayude o que me de un consejo por que dudo mucho que alguien alla pasado por algo similar a lo mio antes…"-_ la chica estaba echa un caos, pero si algo tenia bien claro es que…-_no pudo vivir sin el, y pese a todo, si el es un fantasma y yo una mortal, siempre lo voy a amar._

_******_

_-"quizás y de verdad podamos estar juntos, aunque ella piense que yo soy un fantasma de tiempo completo. Quizás y cuando se entere de que soy mitad fantasma me acepte_."- los pensamiento de Alex son similares a los de su amor, pero en cierta forma, muy diferentes_- "ella es una chica muy popular, ya la vi en la escuela, rodeada siempre de sus amigas y compañeros, ¿a cuantos no abra rechazado antes de que yo llegara a la ciudad?"- _Alex y danny volaban sobre el parque en una carrera a los videojuegos, y Alex por esta pensando n su amor platónico, iba perdiendo-_ "pro y si en cuanto se enterara de que soy mitad fantasma m rechaza? No no lo haría, ella no. Aunque tal vez…"_

_******_

_-"no creo que el me ame como yo a el"- _la chica estaba con la barbilla apoyada en su mano izquierda mirando la ventana mientras pensaba en Alex_-" pero, no se, tal ves y me equivoco en eso, por que cuando me ve sus ojos derraman ternura"- _ya es d noche, las primeras estrellas empiezan a salir y la chica sigue viendo al cielo_-" ya quiero verlo! Desde hace 3 días que no se de el. Que triste es todo si no estoy con el…"_

_******_

_-_Alex, s puede saber en que rayos piensas? Te la has pasado el dia entro en la luna. Tienes suerte de que puedes atravesar paredes por que si no ya te habrías roto casi todos los huesos!- dijo danny –no me has hecho caso en toda la tarde!

-perdón danny, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en…

- ho, ya veo, la extrañas mucho- dijo danny al entender que le pasaba a su nuevo amigo.

- si, ya tiene mucho que no la veo. Bueno, que ella no me ve. Por que la vi hoy en la escuela, solo que ella no sabe quien soy y por eso no me vio.

- si, se a que te refieres.

- como puedes saberlo??- pregunto Alex- tu eres un fantasma completo! Y yo… bueno, tu sabes

- no te preocupes mucho, si siges asi, no tardaras en ser uno de verdad por que te vas a morir de tanto preocuparte.

- jaja!- rió con sarcasmo

-bueno. Si tanto la extrañas, ve con ella

- pero te quedarías tu solo, y eso no esta bien. te prometi que pasariamos la tarde juntos.

- en eso tienes razón pero chico! Solo se vive una vez asi que aprovecha el momento y ve con ella!- Danny trataba de animarlo- si yo fura tu, no estaría aquí, tu ya sabes que ella te quiere, por lo menos tienes esa garantía.

- gracias, de verdad, entonces, nos vemos luego.

- adios!

Danny salio volando solo hacia su casa y Alex al encuentro de su amor

_-"tanto hablar de chicas lindas, con Alex se pone contagioso…__-_el viaje a su casa se le hizo mas coro de lo normal por estar con la cabeza en la luna_- pero aun así es verdad lo que le dije, el piensa que yo son un fantasma de verdad y no mitad fantasma como el. ´solo se vive una vez, y hay que disfrutar el momento tal vez y yo deba de seguir mi propio consejo. Valerie no me va a esperar toda la vida. Y sam… bueno, no se que decir de sam, ella de plano no me quiere, esta enamorada de su amigo ese, aunque Lucas es una buena persona, no creo que sea del tipo de sam. "– _para ese entonces ya estaba entrando en la cocina de su casa y se centava para cenar mientras seguía discutiendo en su mente_ -" sam es mas como… mmm, no lo se, ella es única y… el punto es que valerie es una chica especial en muchos sentidos, se ve que es genial, y compartimos muchos gustos. Ja! Lo que mas me gusta de ella es su cabello ondulado"_

danny, no piensas comer?- pregunto Jaz- por que si no, yo me puedo comer tu ensalada.

No, yo me la termino jaz

Mmm bueno, pero si cambias de opinión, me la das- como respuesta danny le acerco su plato y con una disculpa subió a su cuarto.

******

_-"esto es inaudito_!!- Valerie gritaba en su cabeza_- como es posible que todo el mundo dice que yo le gusto a danny pro el nunca se presenta cuando promete estar!. No creo que sea verdad aunque me gustaría con toda mi alma que danny de verdad se fije en mi y no en sam. Aunque sam diga lo contrario. Mi única esperanza es Lucas! El tipo de verdad se muere por sam. Me cae muy bien y todo pero… el punto es que danny, me gusta mucho, y no solo como amigo, sino como algo mas. Pero el no me ve de esa forma, le importa un rábano mi opinión" – _estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama mientras escuchaba canciones viejas en la radio_ – " solo quiero que danny me quiera, no pido mas…"_

_******_

_-"no pienso jamás volver a bajar cuando mis padres tengan visitas, ha sido esta uno de los peores momentos que me han hecho pasar, lo de mi cumpleaños no fue nada en comparación con esto" – _Sam también tenia problemas, estaba encerrada en su cuarto, sentada detrás de la puerta abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenia guardado_ –hay dios!, como m encantaría que danny estuviera conmigo. De verdad no pienso en nada mas que en eso. Lo bueno es que nadie sospecha nada. Valerie es una suertuda! Es obvio que se gustan y bueno, ojala asi fuera conmigo."_- aunque Sam no quería, y por mas que lo intentara, empezó a llorar.

******

_-" le debo de pedir su numero del móvil… espero que tenga, por que es un fantasma, pero así podré saber mas sobre el siempre, m resulta un tanto molesto el que solo lo puedo ve cuando el quiera- _la chica ahora estaba sentada en la ventada d espaldas a la calle_-" lo extraño tanto!!_

_******_

_-"tal vez y deba d invitar a salir a la chica nueva, nunca se sabe, tal vez y ella en cuanto me vea, se enamorara de mi al instante, ya que no funciono con ninguna chica del cole hay que probar siempre nuevas opciones- _Tucker organizaba su música n su PC mientras pensaba en como invitar a nuevas chicas a salir_-" si empleo la forma de ´no me intensas cielo´ tal ves caigan mas rápido a mis pies. Ho! Un paquete de Best Buy, debe da ser el nuevo sistema de bluetho que encargue la semana pasada"- _y con eso salio corriendo a abrirlo

******

_-" Sam, sam, sam, que me has echo princesa? __De verdad me tienes hechizado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti por mas que lo intente no puedo olvidarte, estas en todas partes, no puedo deja de pensar en ti un solo momento, te veo a ti, tu cara tus ojos tu cabello, si tu supieras por todo lo que estoy pasando… la noche se me hace eterna, no veo el momento en que llegue el amanecer, para así poder verte a la luz de un nuevo día_"- el amor no siempre es correspondido, y eso lo saben bien nuestros queridos amigos, Lucas camina a su casa mientras mira el cielo nocturno y piensa en su amada Sam. Quien no le hará caso, por que solo piensa en Danny, y este en Valerie. Si dejáramos atrás toda la timidez, la estupidez y demás cosas que nos impiden atrevernos a dar el paso decisivo en nuestras vidas, podríamos ser felices, pero para llegar a ser felices de verdad, parece que primero tenemos que sufrir mucho.-"_princesa, por que no pudo tener tu amor? Por que he de pasarme la vida esperando a que te des cuenta de que soy yo quien te ama y no nadie mas."_

_******_

Quizá y si nos fijamos en los detalles que están a nuestro alrededor, podamos llegar a entender a las personas que nos quieren, podríamos saber todo lo que nos dicen sin palabras y llegar a ser felices como n este momento lo son Alex y la chica humana. Lo único que los diferencia de los demás es que ellos dejaron atrás la timidez y la estupidez, se atrevieron a decir lo que sentían y por eso no están solos en su cuarto, preguntándose que estará haciendo y pensando su amado, Alex y la joven disfrutan de la compañía del otro mientras toman una malteada bajo el cielo estrellado. Están juntos disfrutando del momento.

* * *

**bueno, que tal?, les guto?**

**me lo aprendi de memoria de tanto que lo lei y re-lei para checar que no se me escapara nada.**

**y bueno tengo que darle las gracias a mi lctora y fan numero 1 por su apoyo e ideas para que pudiera terminar este capitulo: ClausVegFan, de verdad gracias!**

**haa!! que mientras escribo esto se me ha ocurrido un par de ideas increibles de como revelar la identidad de la chica... y lo mejor es k hasta ahora nadie tiene idea de quien es. creanme, se sorprenderan...**

**nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**dejen Reviews, es bueno para la salud!**

**saludos, Marianela**


	9. Chicos Populares

**Hola!!**

**ya regrese, y si, estoy viva todavia jajaja esque me enfrente con un lijero problema de informacion, descubri que los capitulos siguientes no tenian sentido con el resto de la historia asi que tube que leer y releer todo la historia y editarla y agregar cosas nuevas para que ya tubiera coerencia, debo de recordar que ustedes no saben quien es la chica humana, y eso me creo unos buenos problemas ademas de que Lucas, el patinador estrella que tengo, tomara un papel importante apartir del siguente capitulo.**

**me temo que este capitulo sera un poco superficial, pero aun asi, muy importante, esten atentos y preparence para mas discuciones entre Sam y Alex, encontre interesante escribir sus argumentos jajajaja. bueno pues, les dejo ya con el capitulo.**

* * *

**CHICOS POPULARES**

Es un día de escuela normal en Amity Park y los estudiantes esperan ansiosos a que pasen los últimos 10 segundos de clases para entrar al recreo. Al sonar el timbre, cientos de estudiantes adolescentes se dirigen casi corriendo a la cafetería, de entre todos ellos hay unos que sobresalen de entre la multitud:Paulina, Dash, y Juan van caminando juntos mientras platican alegremente, o por lo menos eso es lo que parece. Los demas alumnos les abren el paso para no tener problemas.

- y te digo k lo vi! Solo 20 yardas! Ni una mas ni una menos, solo es y ya

- no, no, no, yo se que no es tan mal jugador, no puede ser verdad, es uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo, y que el valón solo llegue a las 20 yardas... es patético eso viejo

- y saben que es lo que yo no puedo creer? Que se la pasen hablando todo el tiempo de football, hay muchos temas de conversación aparte de eso!!

- Paulina, las ofertas que hay en el centro comercial para comprar vestidos de graduación, no son temas de conversación entre chicos- dijo Dash.

- Y el football no es tema de conversación para chicas - dijo mientras entraban en la caféteria y se dirigían a la primer mesa que encontraban, los chavos que estaban en ella salieron disparados en cuanto ellos se sentaron

- Vamos Paulina, no te pongas así-dijo Juan mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros- si sigues haciendo corajes, se te va a arrugar la piel

- Cállate!

- Somos realistas-dijo Dash

Al otro lado de la cafetería, Danny, Alex, Tucker y Sam, hacían fila para comprar sus alimentos, y, sin que nadie se diera cuanta Alex echo un vistazo rápido a donde estaba Paulina. Nada, sonrío, y siguió platicando con Sam sobre la tala de árboles en los bosques de Galicia. Al poco rato, entraron en la cafetería Estrella, Elisa y Jazz, seguidas de otros chicos, jazz se despidió y se fue con sus amigos mientra estrella y Elisa fueron a sentarse con paulina. Elisa estaba de buen humor, una B+ en cálculo diferencial era excelente, y Estrella por su parte, en cualquier momento se caería durmiendo en su plato de comida.

- Estrella, pero se puede saber que te paso?- pregunto Paulina.-tienes una cara terrible!

- no es nada es solo que ayer me dormí bien tarde, solo eso.

- Pero por que? En tres semanas es el baile y ti ya estas empezando a tener ojeras!

- No, claro que no, no es para tanto!

- Que si no? Mírate!

- Ya Paulina, déjala en paz un momento, ha esta do muy chistosa todo el día, - dijo Elisa - hoy en literatura, cuando el profesor le pidió que leyera su respuesta de la pregunta 8 respondió que quería su pizza con doble queso.

- Jajaja! De verdad estrella, si no te vas a despertar, mejor ponte un poco de maquillaje, ven acompáñame- y dicho esto, Paulina salio arrastrando a Estrella hacia los baños para maquillarla.

En la mesa solo se encontraban Juan, Dash, Elisa, y otros chavos mas. Y, mientras Juan y Dash seguían platicando de Football, Elisa se puso a platicar con Héctor, y chavo de su salón.

- entonces, antes de venir a Amity Park, donde vivías?

- pues en muchos lugares donde hayan montanas, mi padre es geólogo, y mi madre arqueóloga, es muy aburrido, ya que a cada rato te estas cambiando de ciudad, lo único bueno es que te pagan bien.

- jajajaja, suena como si estuvieras harta de mudarte no?

- pues de hecho, esta es la décima ciudad en la que vivo, y posiblemente en unos 6 meses mas, me cambie de ciudad otra vez

- la décima dices?- pregunto Dash atónito.

- si, es frustrante, empezar de nuevo cada año.

- pero así conoces mas gente y muchos lugares no?- dijo Jazz, que se sentó un momento junto a Héctor, - imagino que tienes un montón de cosas que contar, en cambio yo, estoy condenada a tener una vida miserable con un hermano raro, y unos padres que juran que existen los fantasmas y que hay un mundo fantasma o algo así.

- Así que a eso se dedican tus padres?- pregunto Elisa

- si y esa es la razón por la cual tengo el cabello corto! Dijo Paulina que ya regresaba del baño con Estrella.- de verdad que no soporto a tus padres y menos a tu hermano, pero me doy cuenta de que tu eres diferente Jazz.

- si, creo que tu eres mi salvación Paulina, si no fuera por ti, no tendría vida social.

- hay no juegues! Jazz tu eres sensacional! Aunque tengas una familia loca, tendrías vida social

- no conoces a mis padres verdad?

- no, por?

- allí esta la respuesta- dijo Jazz mirando al otro lado de la café y señalando a Danny.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Alex y Valerie, esaban juntos en una mesa viendo como Tucker intentaba arreglar una pistola cazafantasmas y explotaba cubriendo a todos con una sustancia verdosa y viscosa.

- oye Estrella, saliste ayer en la noche verdad?- pregunto Jazz

- pues... si, por que?

- porque juro que te vi cerca del parque.

- en serio? Por que no fui al parque, fui a... este... a... la tienda!- respondió Estrella.

- no juegues, entonces que, tienes un doble?

- no que yo sepa- y empezaron a reír

- Paulina, hoy voy a tu casa no? – dijo Elisa

- si, te tengo que enseñar la blusa que compre el otro dia, no me di cuenta y agarre la que no es mi talla.

- no importa, se puede devolver.

- si tu lo dices... – Elisa le dio un codazo a Paulina

- oye!

- te lo mereces!

Y de regreso al otro lado de la cafetería, los temas de conversación son muy distintos

- y bien, Alex, según ti si no fuera por la gran cantidad de polillas negras que hay en los árboles, las aves no se tendrían sus nidos en los pinos y su canto no afectaría a los vecinos de los pueblos cercanos y eso ahuyentaría a los taladores de árboles, ya que el canto de las lechuzas australianas pesqueras que viven en los bosques son como el canto de las sirenas para los marineros. Cierto?

- si, y eso evitaría también la quema de los bosques.

- no tienes remedio Alex!

- y saben que? Yo les propongo hablar de algo que toda la gente entienda y que sea de verdadero interés!- dijo Danny – por que estoy un poco arto de escuchar sus largos debates sobre la posible existencia de una bacteria llamada bacteurococosito que se desarrolla en un lago perdido en alguna cordillera montañosa de la india! – en cualquier momento enloquecería- eso, a nadie mas que a ustedes les interesa!!

- bueno, tal vez no sea un tema de conversación muy común pero es algo importante Danny, sabes cuantas personas se enfermas por esa bacteria? Una población entera se alimenta de ese lago!

- y dale con eso Sam! No existe ninguna Bacteria llamada Bacteurococosito, en todo caso, se llamaría bactoerocosito, por que afectaría a los bronquíolos – la corrigió Alex.

- yo estoy con Danny, cambien de tema por lo que mas quieran! No me interesa!-suplico Valerie – ya tengo suficiente con la Clase de ciencias para que ustedes me torturen mas!

- oigan, que tanto nos ve Estrella? –dijo Tocker

- no lo se- respondieron todos mientras miraban a la mesa de los chicos populares.

- es un poco raro no? Parece como si estuviera espantada o nerviosa.

- no lo creo, se ve que en cualquier momento se cae dormida

En la mesa de alado se escucho en Plaff, al parecer, mas de una persona se quedo despierta hasta tarde. Una chica realmente linda descansaba bien dormida sobre su plato de comida, mientras sus amigos la levantaban e intentaban despertarla.

-les invito a la hamburguesa apestosa después de clases- dijo Danny

- hecho!- dijeron todos a la vez.

* * *

**y con eso termina nuestro capitulo!**

**espero que les guste, dejenme sus comentarios, reclamos, y demas en sus adorados Review's**

**nos leemos pronto, en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Marianela**


End file.
